The basic concept employed in all prior motor art is the interaction between a current carrying conductor(s) and a magnetic field of some kind. This fact is true regardless of motor type. Said basic concept appears in DC Motors, single phase AC Motors, Poly Phase Induction Slip motors, which utilize a rotating magnetic field, and in Polyphase Synchronous Motors with externally excited electromagnetic cores, or permanent magnetic cores, as maybe the ease.
The only exception to this rule may be found in the design of stepper motors, which utilize a magnetic “ratcheting” action upon the magnetic material in the armature, in response to applied pulses of current. But, these devices do not have a constant and continuous air gap of fixed dimension between the rotor and the stator.
Therefore, it can be seen, that the prior art has not produced a multiple phase, multiply segmented stator with individual, obliquely disposed, laminated armatures devoted to each stator section, such that the stator/rotor combination employs a continuous air gap of constant dimension, regardless of the elliptical profile of said armatures, while not employing any current carrying conductors, coils, windings or bars within or upon the individual armatures, as a means of producing torque upon the output shaft.
Nor can it be said that the prior art has arranged such motors to cooperate in “parallel fashion,” through a reduction gear arrangement so as to provide an amplification of torque while sharing the mechanical load.
A previous example exists, which makes use of the unique rotor design featured within this disclosure. Said rotor was introduced in the power conversion device entitled “Alternator Having Improved Efficiency,” which was invented by James F. Murray III, filed as application Ser. No. 07/112,025, on Oct. 21, 1987, and later granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,632 on Oct. 25, 1988. All references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
There are marked differences between the present invention and “Alternator Having Improved Efficiency,” they are listed as follows:                1.) Alternator of the original invention can be operated as a motor only when used in conjunction with the “Basic Motor Concepts” described above in this section, ie. requires field flux and current-carrying conductors.        2.) Alternator of the original invention does not require salient pole projections in order to operate.        3.) Alternator of the original invention makes use of an electromagnetic field winding, or a permanent magnet as its source of magnetic flux.        4.) Alternator of the original invention does not require two or more stator and armature sections in order to function.        5.) Alternator of the original invention does not require a shaft position indicator, or a commutator of any kind in order to function.        6.) Alternator of the original invention does not require a position sensitive, electronically controlled, pulsed power supply, in order to generate electricity.        
Any other similarities between the original invention and the present invention are requirements possessed by any and all rotating power converters, such as bearings, shafts, end bells, laminations, mechanical housing, etc.